The administrative core proposed in this application will be centered at UMAB under the direction of Dr. John Sauk. Co-directors will also be located at VCU and at Howard University under the direction of Dr. Harvey Schenkein and Dr. Harold Martin respectively. The administrative core is essential to the activities of the Development grant. The major purposes of a development grant are to plan and begin to assemble the structure for a Center, thus leadership is necessary to manage the resources during this period and also to consult and evaluate the developing pilots, projects, and cores supporting the Center. It is anticipated that from this administrative core the leadership of a proposed RCMOH will be determined. These goals will be achieved through the accomplishment of 5 specific aims: 1) provide administrative services and manage all budgets including those of supporting Core Units, small research projects and pilots; 2) establish a program that ensures high levels of communication between project participants, staff, and core units; 3) monitor progress through a scientific review board; 4) maintain high levels of scientific merit and productivity; 5) monitor Center goals regarding minority oral health commitment through an external advisory committee. The clinic component of this core is basic to the Development grant. The major direction of research for the Development grant is clinical and epidemiologic in nature. Consequently, it is necessary to provide trained and calibrated personnel that can function efficiently and accurately. Since most research projects do not require the daily use of assistants, examiners, recorders and aides, it is prudent and cost effective to share many of these individuals between projects. The structure of a clinic component permits economic utilization without sacrificing quality. This goal will be accomplished through fulfillment of the following specific aims: 1. provide personnel to serve as coordinators, assistants, examiners, recorders, and dental aides to clinical investigators; 2. ensure a mechanism to train and calibrate clinical personnel and investigators; 3) develop and sustain a facility for clinical research.